


I thought there'd be scenery

by RedEris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon and the crew meet Imshael.  This is how it went, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought there'd be scenery

Mahanon climbed the last step and came to a dead stop, facing the nondescript man standing in the center of the room.

“And who are you supposed to be? You seem remarkably un-red-and-monstrous for this party.”

The man laughed comfortably. “Too true! You can call me…Imshael.”

“Seriously? Seriously? You’re the almighty desire demon? I call shenanigans! I am way hotter than you. Dorian is way, way hotter than you. Actually, basically all of us are hotter than you. I am generally not the world’s hardest person to seduce, but I don’t think you’re even trying. Should I be insulted? I think I’m insulted.”

“Oh, absolutely, I am as well. I have definitely met better desire demons,” Dorian added.

“What a letdown. Hey, if we leave and come back in, d’you think you could come up with some better scenery? I give second chances.”

“My friends, you have been misinformed. I am a choice spirit! And I’m sure—“

“Nope. Now I’m definitely insulted. Demon.”

“Wait wait wait! Again—Choice. Spirit. And true to my name, I offer you a choice.”

“Yesss? Hit me with your best shot, depressingly unsexy desire demon.”

“Inquisitor…” Mahanon could feel Solas’ glower against the back of his head.

Imshael sighed. “Simple. We don’t fight, and I offer you whatever you desire. Power, riches, virgins…Then, we all live happily ever after. Well. Not all of us. But who’s counting?”

“Oh come on. Solas? Do demons get old and senile? Because I thought this guy was supposed to be tough. Look, you…I already have about fifty times more power than I ever wanted, I live in a castle—I have an actual throne, you know—I get drinks, food, frilly cakes—and look, if you actually have any gold I’ll get that by killing you, too, so that’s not what I’d call persuasive. And…virgins? That’s worked for you before? Seriously, after we kill you, maybe I’ll see if the smokin’ blonde chevalier who sent us here is feeling grateful—that sounds like a better deal to me.”

“Hey!” Dorian yelped behind him.

“What, you’re not interested? You saw the man.”

“Well…”

“Uhuh. Here’s hoping he’s not a virgin. That would be awkward. So, let’s go, Im-fail.”

“Oh for…Alright, fine. If you can’t be smart, be afraid.”

And then Imshael got notably less hot, and Mahanon waited only long enough for the familiar whump of Solas’ barrier spell before dashing forward, spirit blade in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly response to the fact that we had to wait 'til the third game to get a male-presenting desire demon, and this is what we got.


End file.
